Only you
by LeerenViren
Summary: Tres meses, para algunas personas son muy largos, para otras demasiado cortos, pero para ellos son demasiado limitados. "Te amo, pero... ¿Cómo lo digo para que entiendas?"


**_Prologo_**

* * *

Puede que entre más te dirija palabra aún más logre confundirme para explicar lo que trato de decir, puede que mientras busco como comprender tu lenguaje en señas hechas a tu modo me confunda aún más de lo que trata nuestro tema, incluso puede que me termine por aburrir de toda esta situación dándome media vuelta y decirte adiós antes de la situación llegue a más desarrollo y mi cerebro termine por explotar.

Suspiro irritado por el momento, cierro lo ojos, vuelvo a tomar aire y cuento mentalmente para tranquilizar la desesperación que me ataca de momento, vuelvo a abrir los ojos y devuelvo la vista a tu rostro, tu semblante ha cambiado de uno tranquilo he inexpresivo mientras buscaba como darse a entender a uno cansado y preocupado de nuestra situación actual.

La mesera se nos acerca ofreciendo llenar por sexta vez nuestra taza de café, en su rostro hay una sonrisa sincera siendo tapada por su cabello rubio que escapa de su oreja al inclinarse un poco para escuchar nuestra respuesta. Contesto afirmativo y en menos de un minuto mi taza de nuevo llena con ese líquido tan exquisito, pero en cambio tú le niegas y alzas el menú señalando con la mano lo que quieres a continuación, la mesera te sonríe divertida y apunta en su libreta de órdenes, no sé qué hayas pedido, es todo un misterio. Le veo alejarse y colocar el pedido en la barra de órdenes, con eso hecho la pierdo de vista cuando sube al segundo piso.

Me llega el olor a café de mi casa y la campana de que alguien nuevo ha entrado a la cafetería, me distrae por momentos y en lugar de mirar a la persona que entro me entretengo mirando mi alrededor admirando cada detalle del lugar; las pocas mesas del primer piso no rebasan las cinco, cuatro a las esquinas y una en el centro, tal vez por tu preferencia o la mía terminamos en una mesa esquinada casi a un costado de la barra; alcanzo a ver algunos títulos de libros en el estante de enfrente, algunos de terror y otros de fantasía así como de filosofía, muchos de ellos ya los he leído a excepción de cinco a seis desconocidos incluso para mi persona sonrió, creo que tengo localizados a mis siguientes objetivos para el siguiente mes; el piso de madera me deja chocar mis talones cuando me aburro de estar mirando los estantes y del silencio que nos envolvió de la nada.

Regreso la mirada a tu rostro y ahora eres tú el que está mirando el techo de la cafetería, tu mentón se deja ver y un hueso en tu garganta sale de la nada, no me resisto las ganas de llevar mi mano y tocar esa pequeña bolita saliente, pero sorpresa, bajas la cabeza de nuevo para mirarme y mis dedos termina por tocar tu mejilla y mi pulgar rosa tus labios delicadamente, me miras con sorpresa, no entiendes lo que pasa, lo primero que se me ocurre es alejar mi mano de piel y llevarla a mi nuca de manera avergonzada, siento el rostro arder terminando por avergonzarme aún más pesando que tal vez me he sonrojado sin querer.

—Yo… solo… bueno…quería…—. Rio involuntariamente, ojala la tierra me tragara.

—No problem—. Hablas antes de que muera de la vergüenza frente tuyo, tu semblante no ha cambiado demasiado: inexpresivo y relajado, como si fuera yo el que está exagerando todo, pero no es cierto demonios, te he tocado por segunda vez, la segunda vez que te toco y a ti parece no importarte—. Eren, come on, calm down.

Suspiro liberando más aire del que debería.

Levanto mi vista avergonzado de mis actos, tal vez ya no sea capaz de mirarle a los ojos por lo que resta del día, pero claro, me vuelves a ganar terreno en las palabras y pronuncias de manera dificultosa algunas palabras que yo también trate de entender.

—Tranquilo…

He exagerado demasiado unos cuantos toque pues tú alcanzas mi mano y la tocas como si fuera lo más común en estos momentos, exploto en rubor de nueva cuenta pero esta vez los nervios se me esfuman y ahora solo me aborda la necesidad de tocar aún más tu mano. Es extraño, hace poco que te conozco y he me aquí tomando café contigo hace una hora y media.

Me quedo sin palabras, termino por esperar a que seas tú el que se aleje primero, yo no tengo fuerzas para alejarme de ti.

—What do you like? —. Me quedo callado unos momentos tratando de procesar lo que dices, ojala Armin estuviera conmigo para ser mi traductor. Pienso como contestarte y lo único que se me ocurre en mover mi cabeza de interrogante, no recuerdo ni cuales fueron tus palabras y entonces dices de manera lenta—. What… do… you… like? —. Gloriosamente mi mente junta hilos y logra saber qué me dices.

"¿Qué te gusta?"

—Amm… he…—. No sé qué contestarte a lo cual tú alejas tu tacto de mi mano y le llevas a tu cabello provocando un pequeño jalón de frustración. Lo siento, nunca me ha interesado demasiado el inglés, así que contesto con una seña apuntando a uno libros que están a tus espaldas—. Read.

No es seguro que se pronuncie como lo dije pero me comprendes por suerte.

—Favorite book? —. Lo medito un momento, no soy tan tonto como para no entender algo tan simple, pero decidir un favorito entre tantos me cuesta un poco de trabajo.

—La historia del loco—. Me miras extrañado busco como decirlo en tu idioma dudando en cada palabra—. Crazy… story…

Ruedas los ojos y yo rezo porque no me tomaras como un loco.

—It is my favorite—. Y sonrió, que linda coincidencia.

No sé cuándo fue que la conversación se desvió a más y más libros que a ambos nos gustaban, en muchas ocasiones termine por soltarme a reír por tus comentarios que lograba entender sobre los personajes de los libros, algunos los odiabas, otros los amabas y algunos otros les restabas importancia, fue gracioso como me mofaba de mí mismo al pensar que estaba haciendo algo estúpido con las señas para que me entendieras y como en muchas situaciones termine por tirar la taza de café sobre mis piernas desando que me tragara la tierra o que Jisus me llevara de una buena vez, entonces entrabas tú y me auxiliabas en las palabras y las señas, me ayudaste más que yo a ti, al final me estaba sintiendo demasiado tonto a tu lado.

En algún momento miraste el reloj de tu mano y soltaste un chistoso sonido con la lengua para después escuchar el vibrar y el audio de tu celular de una llamada entrante, volviste a chasquear la lengua provocándome una risa en los labios que alcanzaste a ver antes de pedir disculpas y contestar la llamada, yo solo asentí.

—What do you want? —. Alguien en la otra línea comenzó a gritar palabras en inglés repentinamente que tuviste que alejar el celular de tu oído antes de quedarte sordo—. You do not care.

Desvié la mirada a la barra de alimentos, la chica rubia atendía a las personas en ella y algunas veces salía para dar algunas cosas a mesas del local, pobre, el trabajo se le amontono de repente, tal vez carezcan de personal, sería buena idea preguntar y conseguir trabajo, pero ahora estoy contigo así dejare mis planes para después.

—Fuck you! —. Di un pequeño brinco ante tu grito a la persona del otro lado de la llamada, azotaste el celular en la mesa y colgaste, no pensé que hubiera alguien que te sacara de quicio si en las últimas horas has estado muy tranquilo ante mi ignorancia al inglés. Suspiraste, alzaste la vista cansada y frustrada entonces dijiste—. Lo siento Eren, I have to go.,

—Ou… —. Extrañamente me entristeció demás—. Okay Levi.

—Can I see you later—. Sonreí al entenderte a la primera.

—Yes. Ammm… can… I call… you? —. ¿Realmente se decía así? No sé si me entendiste pero asentiste con la cabeza y saliste del café dejando la parte que consumiste y demás, al ver la cuenta supe que era para cubrir la primer taza de café que consumí y las cinco rebanadas de pastel que comí con cada taza, tuve que agradecer que el café no lo cobraran más de un vez o si no hubieras pagado demasiado. Le di el dinero a la chica asegurando que después volveríamos, ella sonrío asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso espero, se ven muy lindo juntos—. Y volví a estallar en rubor.

 _…_

 _—_ _Qué extraño comportamiento tenia._

 ** _—_** ** _Lo sigues teniendo._**

 _—_ _Vamos que sé que se fue hace tiempo._

 ** _—_** ** _No es verdad, sigues siendo un mocoso._**

 _—_ _Al menos ya comprendo el inglés._

 ** _—_** ** _No te mientas a ti mismo._**

 _—_ _No lo hago._

 ** _—_** ** _Of course not, if you understood, you would answer what I am saying in this moment, but you will only have the look of doubt and try to shut me up before I finish telling you-_**

 _—_ _¡YA BASTA! ¡PARA! Entiendo tu punto, aun no lo comprendo del todo, no tengo idea de lo que dijiste_

 ** _—_** ** _Lo suponía._**

 _—_ _Tú ya comprender el español._

 ** _—_** ** _Es mi segunda lengua de ahora en adelante. ¿Quieres probar?_**

 _—_ _¿Y hace que me dejes en ridículo como hace momentos? no gracias_

 ** _—_** ** _Está bien._**

 _—_ _Está bien._

 _Nota de la autora: nueva historia, espero que les guste!_

 _Gracias por leer!  
-Leeren-_


End file.
